The Mount Sinai Community Oncology Program is applying for a CCOP designation to help focus the already existent expertise in cancer treatment and cancer research. The clinical investigators associated with the CCOP are all presently affiliated with Mount Sinai Medical Center. Through Mount Sinai, the clinic investigators have access to research labs, abundant inpatient and outpatient facilities, and sophisticated diagnostic and treatment resources. Currently, the proposed CCOP physicians are seeing a high number of cancer patients in their service area which is very large in population and substantially represented by minorities. The proposed Mount Sinai CCOP will continue to serve an area that is growing in overall population and strong in residents age 65 and over. Presently affiliated with NSABP, Mount Sinai has established affiliations with CALGB through Mount Sinai Medical Center of New York and with M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute of Houston, Texas. The proposed CCOP investigators have the experience, aptitude and interest to participate with these above research bases in the development, implementation, and submission of data to research protocols for both cancer treatment and control research. Funding under the CCOP project will assist in securing the data management resources necessary to complete and submit data in a timely manner.